Electronic portable devices, such as smartphones, typically include speakers which may not provide adequate sound. Following, a need exists for an acoustic amplification system capable of amplifying sound waves generated by such devices, whereby the acoustic amplification system functions to passively amplify sound waves to provide amplified sound.